


Classmates

by burntwaffles



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntwaffles/pseuds/burntwaffles
Summary: There was someone sitting beside him. Blonde hair, tapping on his notebook with one of those fancy executive pens that were crazy heavy - for your poor fingers - and engraved in script. Costs much too expensive as well, for something you might lose as quickly. College life, as it is. Pens come and go.





	

There was someone sitting beside him. Blonde hair, tapping on his notebook with one of those fancy executive pens that were crazy heavy - for your poor fingers - and engraved in script. Costs much too expensive as well, for something you might lose as quickly. College life, as it is. Pens come and go.

Anyway, someone was sitting beside him.

This wasn't normal occurrence, either. Thomas always sat alone, right at the very back of this class. Or, well, basically everyone sat alone, except for those lucky ones who landed the class together. But usually - alone. The ratio between the number of students taking this class to number of seats available (he thinks of them as "seats," though they were more like long benches like in church except that they also had long, connected tables) was probably one student to ten seats. So no-one should be sitting next to him.

But there was.

Thomas didn't even _know_ the guy - maybe he'd seen him in class sometimes but he was still just another stranger - and the guy hadn't bothered to speak to him either. He'd just plonked down right next to him.

He'd felt kind of awkward, but not awkward enough to strike up some crappy, shallow conversation with a random stranger just for the sake of it. That would've been completely fake, besides which he wasn't a talker, nor was he a person who was friendly. At all.

Halfway through class - and he was now completely focused, at least, as much as he can, bearing in mind he was having such a damn hard time understanding anything on fluid mechanics, because he sucked so completely at it and had to, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE WHO JUST SLEPT THROUGH THE CLASS AND SOMEHOW STILL PASSED EVERY EXAM WITH FLYING COLORS, damn geniuses - when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned and was immediately taken in by dark chocolate eyes, fair skin, and pale fuchsia lips.

He blinked. Who knew the blondie sitting next to him was so... goddamn... hot?

Blonde and Beautiful (as Thomas now dubbed the other boy - yes, he was smitten) gave him a half smile, the corner of his lips lifting just a smidge.

"Newt," he murmured.

Thomas blinked stupidly, again, and the other boy's smile widened. "Name's Newt."

Was that a British accent he was detecting? _Holy jackpot_ , flashed through his brain. It took him almost a minute, swimming in deep chocolate eyes, to realize that the other boy - Newt, yes - had introduced himself. He coughed and quickly averted his eyes.

"Thomas. Thomas. Um, yeah. I'm Thomas," he sputtered, the eloquent bastard he was. The guy nodded, and said, "Tommy, that okay?" before winking and turning away.

For a second Thomas contemplated starting another conversation, maybe something he didn't get about Bernoulli's Principles? He literally didn't get the whole thing anyway... but even he knew that that would be too pathetic an attempt, and he had no confidence that he'd be able to continue that topic without appearing like the world's biggest fucking idiot. So instead, he just went back to trying - trying so, so hard, but failing, because fuck physics - to listen to the lecture and jot notes. He knew he was going to have to study the whole lecture again, anyway, but it was fine, because it wasn't every day he got distracted by someone so beautiful.

-

Fifteen minutes before the class period ended, Thomas had already packed his things and left. Literature class was over at the far end of the university, and his professor was the jerk type who never gave his students a grace period to get to class, and took attendance on the dot. And so he ended up having to leave Physics, yet another reason he was having such a hard time following.

He'd sensed the blond beauty's eyes on him as he'd shut his notebook and stuffed it into his bag, and he couldn't help but to turn and lock eyes with Newt, who smiled wistfully at him and gave him a little wave. It bolstered his insides with rays of gold for the rest of the day, and whether he'd admit it to himself or not, had him whistling and humming to himself at random times of the day.

-

And so was the cycle. Newt would always sit next to him during that class, and sometimes they'd talk before the lecture started (Thomas had to pay desperate attention during the lecture, much as he'd like to continue their pre-class conversations). Thomas still left fifteen minutes early. That was just that.

-

It was raining like crazy the time they met outside class. He'd been running from his apartment, because as a usual fuck-up, he didn't have an umbrella. _Or he had, if it weren't for the thieving bastard who'd swiped it from the umbrella stand outside his unit. Jesus, who even steals umbrellas?_

Stepping into the building, he walked as quickly as he could towards the bathroom, trying not to slip. He was soaked - his socks squished inside his sneakers, and his hair was dripping. He at least, thankfully, had a waterproof jacket that kept his upper half dry and warm. He shook his head like a dog, getting water all over the bathroom tiles.

"What the bloody hell?" came a voice, and Thomas looked up through dripping strands of hair to see the tall blond standing in front of him, looking at him with a weird expression. He also had quite a few droplets of water over his face - courtesy of Thomas shaking water everywhere. He blushed profusely and began apologizing, and he flinched when a towel smacked him on the face, before two warm hands grasped it and began rubbing it against his wet hair, toweling it dry. Thomas didn't know what to do but enjoy the warm hands that were basically caressing his head, and his proximity with the other boy.

"Th-thank you," he stuttered, and the blond just chuckled, flicking some water off the brunette's face.

"What'd you do without me, Tommy?" he whispered, and his warm hands were framing Thomas' face, and his eyes were so brown, and those eyes were flicking to Thomas' lips. Thomas himself couldn't stop staring at Newt's lips, all pale pink and kissable and inching closer and closer -

"Achoo!" 

Thomas blinked. He couldn't _believe_ it. What the fuck did he just - did he just sneeze on Newt's fa- _shit_. He couldn't even look at the blonde's face.

He ran.

From the bathroom, to the hallway, out the building, barely able to keep himself from slipping. He ran in the rain, towards his apartment building.

He ran up the stairs and slipped once, slamming his left jaw on a tread. Only then did he stop, actually _stop_ , breathing heavily. He sneezed again, twice - that was a cold coming, for sure, and it made his jaw ache like all hell. He pressed his freezing, wet fingers on his jaw - he knew he'd have a massive bruise there soon enough. And _god_ did it hurt. He wrapped his arms around his knees and giggled almost hysterically. He sneezed again, and this time his jaw was beginning to numb. He couldn't believe it. Couldn't _believe_ he'd actually sneezed on the other boy's face, _god_ how _embarrassing_. Newt was probably disgusted now, and they were - _god, what a fucking clumsy twat he was_ \- they were actually going to - to. Yeah. Thomas didn't even want to think about it. It was an almost, _god, they almost_ \- and now it was a never. Never. _Come on_ , would you ever kiss someone who sneezed on you? Jesus. And then he even _ran away_ , like a fucking shoujo manga character. He should've just laughed about it and then they could have parted ways, never to bring up what happened ever again... what a lame guy he was.

So, sniffling and trembling and with a bruise blooming on his left jaw, Thomas trudged up the final steps to get to his floor, to get some ice, to hide somewhere, to forget the disastrous humiliation of the day.

-

And _of course_ , right in front of his unit was the boy he'd sneezed on, leaning on the door, and, funnily enough, also soaked to the skin. Thomas backtracked for a second, wanting to run somewhere else, but Newt noticed him right away, and, began walking towards him. He motioned toward the door. "You gonna let me in or are we gonna freeze to death out here?"

Thomas, dazed, fumbled for his keys and opened the door, trying to figure out what was going on. Newt actually followed him? Newt knew where he lived?

-

The two were rid of their wet clothes and wrapped in warm sweaters - both belonging to Thomas - and the brunette was standing by the kitchen counter, towel-drying his hair and wondering what the hell he was going to do now. Newt was seated on a tall metal stool beside the counter, placing a cold patch over Thomas' jaw. He'd noticed the blooming bruise almost immediately, and had proceeded to the mini fridge to look for something cold to press against it, all the while worryingly chastising him for running up stairs when he was soaked. _What if you'd broken a bone, Tommy?_ he'd said, as he found the cold patches.

And then now.

Thomas spoke up, "hey, uh, sorry about earlier, you know, when I -"

Newt burst out laughing, and Thomas could feel his entire body wanting to expire on the spot.

"It's _fine_ , Tommy," he tugged at Thomas' hand, bringing the brunette closer to him. They were face to face again, cool hands and pale skin. Newt grasped Thomas' chin, careful of the patch. "Don't you bloody sneeze on me this time," he whispered, chuckling huskily. Thomas looked mortified for a second, before the blonde tugged him closer, their faces inching towards one another.

Their lips met. Chaste kisses soft and sweet, Thomas kept his eyes closed as Newt peppered him with kisses - on the corners of his lips, on his chin, on the cold patch, with a little chuckle, before pressing them a little harder against his lips, seeking entrance. Newt bit Thomas' bottom lip and smothered his slight intake of breath with tongue and fiery passion. Hands roamed and touched - breaths were stolen and mingled and warm.

They parted, breathing rather heavily and with a dazed look in boththeir eyes.

Newt smirked. "Good you didn't snee-" "Can we do it again?" Thomas interrupted him breathlessly. Newt actually widened his eyes in pleasurable surprise before standing up and caressing Thomas' hips. He leaned over Thomas.

"Say that again and I'll ravish you," he whispered as grazed his teeth against Thomas' earlobe, and then lower, kissing and nipping at his neck. He was already walking the both of them towards Thomas' bed. Thomas seemed to wake up from the fog of pleasure and smiled, a gleam in his eye.

"I want to do more."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is my first fanfic ever. Please be kind!!! Constructive comments are appreciated <3
> 
> P.S. I'm going to write an alternate version of this, and it's probs going to be dirty AF so look forward to it guys!!! :))   
> P.P.S Here's the smutty AF version!!!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8443246


End file.
